Affections and Attention
by Sai the Black Rose
Summary: Hisoka's married to the notorious Kyouya Ohtori and has harbored feelings for him since before their arranged marriage. But he hasn't returned those feelings. After months of trying, Hisoka finds herself pregnant from their honeymoon. Will he be able to love her or will she raise a child on her own? KyoXOC
1. Chapter 1

**I was thinking a lot about writing some fanfics and this one came to mind. I can't get it out of my head so I decided to write the story for it! Some warning…I got those acryllic nails and my word doesn't have spellcheck so if I miss a few mistakes I apologize in advance. Read and Review but most of all, enjoy! And by the way, if you have seen this before it is mine I just took it down for a while before getting back into it.**

_**Affections and Attention**_

_Chapter One_

Hisoka bowed before her new husband, handing him his breakfast. She had her usual soft smile on her pale face and her dark blue eyes gleamed. Her long dark hair fell lose from its braid that was draped over her shoulder. She was wearing a simple blouse and jeans for the moment, being as there weren't any meetings to attend for the day.

Her husband didn't even glance at her as he hesitantly took the tray from her and set in on the one bare spot on his desk. His laptop glared at him, revealing all the work he had to complete for the day. Although the bright side to that was that he wouldn't have to leave the safety of his study. He started nibbling on one of the pieces of toast and continued his work, eyes never leaving the screen.

Hisoka just stood and left the room, very familiar with this treatment. She had expected it from the beginning and she still expected it now, although she still had hope that she would eventually make an impression on him besides a business partner.

Kyouya and Hisoka had been married for almost four months now. Their engagement had lasted about seven months and in all that time she spent with him, he still had no feelings for her. Of course she had expected it at the beginning but by now she had hoped that he would have some sort of attraction to her. However, she was wrong.

It had been an arranged marriage. She had developed feelings for him while they were in Ouran academy although she never bothered him like many of his other fangirls. She was more reserved and knew how much it might bother him. She also knew that she didn't want to have her heart broken, knowing the intentions of the Host Club. She was from a prestigious family that had many dealings with the Ohtori family which led up to their current situation.

She also knew from the beginning that Kyouya had feelings for another but everyone knew that the woman he loved would never be his. Her heart belonged to that of Tamaki Suoh. Hisoka couldn't blame Haruhi for how Kyouya treated her. In fact, Hisoka had made a point to be friends with Haruhi, knowing jealousy would get her nowhere.

She retreated into her own room and sat down on the bed, taking a deep breath. She'd only slept in the same bed as him for a week. The whole of their honeymoon and the first day in their new home. By that time she knew that he wasn't pleased with them sharing a bed so she promptly moved herself into a separate bedroom far enough away to give him his space. As much as he only considered her a partner, he hadn't really realised how dependant he was on her.

Even though the house was full of servants to cater to their every need, Hisoka made sure to bring him all three meals when he was working, and made sure he was in bed and got up at decent hours. She was also there when he was frustrated with work and also made sure to make herself scarce when he was in a foul mood. It had become routine really, and he had fallen into it rather easily. Although however much she wanted to break away from the routine into something more a couple would do, she couldn't bring herself to upset him.

She pondered on how much longer it would take for him to notice her…or at least appreciate her…but the thought was immediately interrupted but the need to use the bathroom. She hurried into her private one and hurled the contents of her meager breakfast into the toilet. It was a few minutews before she was dry heaving and then done. She wiped her mouth and forced back the tears threatening to come. She was hoping it would be soon being as she found herself to be pregnant not to long ago. However she wasn't sure how to break the news to him.

She started brushing her teeth thuroughly, glad that the morning sickness would be no longer haunting her as time wore on. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hide it. She'd been trying to think when to break the news to him and no matter the time of day, it all seemed so wrong. She just couldn't figure out an easy way to break it to him without possibly upsetting him.

She spit the contents out of her mouth into the sink and turned the faucet on. She waited a moment before turning it off and setting aside her toothbrush. She decided to crawl back under the safety of the covers until she would go retrieve his empty tray so he could continue his work without having dishes in his way.

She knocked lightly and entered his study, satisfied to find that he had eaten everything. She had thought it kind of silly but also kind of cute that he never could seem to remember when to get food for himself. She picked up the tray and headed to the door. He mumbled something about the breakfast being good and how busy he was beofre she left, always to make sure that he knew she was listening.

When she got to the kitchens she passed the empty tray to one of the cooks who just smiled and bowed before making it disappear to be washed. She felt an unpleasant churn in her stomach but managed to keep from dry heaving before leaving the room. She had a hand pressed to her stomach which was a bit pudgy from the weight gain caused by the baby. It wasn't that noticable yet unless she weqring skin tight clothing but that extremely rare.

"Mrs. Ohtori, you have a guest. I believe it is Mrs. Suoh," said the butler as he blocked her path from heading to the expansive library they had in the mansion. She nodded and headed to the front door and greeted Haruhi with a smile.

"I'm sorry to drop by unexpectedly but I felt like we should go do something. Tamaki is away on a trip and you've been hiding yourself here since you got married. Besides, we haven't done anything in a while anyways," she said with a smile. She was dressed in jeans and a simple shirt too.

Hisoka pondered the idea and decided that talking to Haruhi would make her feel better. Besides, Haruhi had grown on her since they had been friends. She invited her in and lead her up to the library. She didn't want to leave, considering that she didn't want to leave Kyouya without someone to give him lunch when he needed it most. Mainly just because she wanted to do it herself.

They sat down on some comfortable couches in the back of the extensive room, hidden from the door. Hisoka sighed, glad to be off her feet again. Haruhi sat opposite of her and looked around, shaking her head slightly. "I still can't get used to all this rich stuff. Even after being with Tamaki for over a year," she said befoire turning her attention back to Hisoka.

"Things haven't changed between you two, have they," she said with a slightly disappointed sigh. Even though Haruhi was clueless when it came to her own love life, she noticed a lot about other people and their own relationships. She just happened to know a lot about Kyouya ad Hisoka;s, mainly form what Hisoka had shared with her.

Hisoka blushed and shook her head. "I've given him space but I'm still there for him. Nothing seems to be working…"

"How many times have I got to tell y0ou that oyu must tell him how you feel! You're never going to get anywhere by being quiet and not taking action," Haruhi said, folding her arms and leaning back into the couch.

"I can't do that…I don't want to hear him tell me he'll never return those feelings for me again…I still have hope and I don't want to lose that. Besides, the conversation would only upset him and I don't want to do that," she protested.

Haruhi shook her head, knowing she'd never win. "Come on Soka, you've been in love with him for years. You've put up with his attitude and working behaviors for months. You deserve to tell him how you feel."

Hisoka shook her head. "You know I won't do it. I'll just win him over, little by little…but hopefully soon enough."

"It's not going to happen unless you do something. Even though he is the smartest guy I know, he's been pretty oblivious to his own love life. However, I sometimes think it's on purpose. Probably because he doesn't know what to do about it," Haruhi said, muttering the last part. Kyouya was amazsingly intelligent, but when it came to other people and their emotions, including his own, he never seemed quite sure what to do.

"Haruhi…I have to tell you something that I haven't told anyone else, even the staff aren't aware," Hisoka said in a soft voice. She clutched her upset stomach and focused on an expensive rug on the floor. "I'm pregnant."

Haruhi was definitely in shock. One, because she thought Kyouya would have used means of protection, and two, because she didn't think this sort of thing would happen to the quiet Soka she knew. "And how do you plan on telling him?"

Hisoka shrugged uncomfortably, "I just don't know."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for the reviews you guys! I don't know why but I love romance stories with the twist of the woman being pregnant. So anyways…on with the story!

**Affections and Attention**

_Chapter Two_

Her morning sickness had finally passed which made her feel ten times better; although she could never seem to find Kyouya when he wasn't working. She didn't want to disturb him really but it was his child and he did have a right to know. Haruhi had told her to try and tell him before he went to bed because telling him in the morning would make him crabbier. He wasn't a morning person.

She took a deep breath and rubbed her stomach once before entering his study, telling him it was time for him to sleep. Although he didn't like being pulled away from his work, she could manage to talk him into it by saying he wouldn't be as brilliant without proper sleep. He grudgingly shut his laptop and stood up stretching. He pushed his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose and brushed past her.

"Kyouya…" She started, reaching for him and lightly grabbing onto his wrist. She bit her lip, feeling a lump in her throat as she tried to find the right words. She looked up at him and found him glaring down at her. He jerked his hand away and she withdrew, a bit hurt.

"What is it Hisoka?" He asked, a bit harshly. He straightened up to his full height, looking down at her through the glare on his glasses. She knew that he was very annoyed with her, which meant something had happened during work to make him more agitated than normal. She swallowed hard and sighed.

"How was work? Did something happen?" She asked. He relaxed slightly and started walking out the door. He had thought for a moment that she was going for something, on a personal level. He knew that he had pulled away on purpose and he knew it was only a matter of time before she asked why he wouldn't spend time with her like a proper couple should but…he wasn't ready and he didn't want to be.

"Trying to discuss a business deal but the man is a moron. He can't see reason when it's right in front of him. The deal would benefit both of our companies," he said, shaking his head slightly. He approached his room and stopped, looking back at her with a slightly raised eyebrow.

She stopped and bowed her head, realizing this was where she would say goodnight, leaving him to himself…again. "Goodnight Kyouya…" She turned and walked away; giving up on trying telling him that she was with child.

He watched her walk away, eyebrows furrowed. The slight slump of her shoulders, indicating she had been defeated or something. She walked a little slow too, and he knew that she was definitely not happy about something. Normally he would have asked what was wrong but he didn't want her all over him for caring. He did have a question to ask her now that he was pulled away from his work.

"Hisoka, hold on a moment," he said, adjusting his glasses again. He watched her turn around, looking at him curiously. He never stopped her to talk to her. "There's a dinner party tomorrow night with one of our business partners. Please dress nice for the occasion."

She sighed and nodded, turning around and walking away again. At least he would act like a couple while they were there. She could at least enjoy it even if it was only pretend. Events like these weren't often so she always tried to impress him even though she knew it would never work. However, it gave her the chance to see the old Host Club again. They always managed to make her feel better.

Kyouya watched her retreating back, wondering why she was still hung up on him. He knew she was very intelligent and knew he didn't harbor feelings for her. The fact she was still upset over him confused him. Although he did admit it was nice having someone care for him, watching over him even though he had servants for that. He knew that out of anyone, he could tell her anything about work and even himself and understand.

She curled up that night in her bed, hugging herself. She was still determined to win him over she was slowly starting to think that it was impossible. She'd just have to give up eventually. She figured that if she couldn't tell him or at least win him over just a little tomorrow…she'd either wait until the bump was visible or just leave. He'd probably appreciate that more than her sticking around to bug him.

XXXX

That next night, he escorted her around with her on his arm. Her face was bright, hair done up and glossy. She wore a floor length evening gown, a little loose as to not draw any attention to her belly. Of course the bump was only slight but she didn't want someone to bring it up when Kyouya didn't know. She spent the night chatting with other wives of important businessmen, knowing it would please Kyouya. She had been working on trying to make Kyouya's business deals a bit more effective if she was friends with the wives, making them push their husbands to agree.

"Soka-chan!" She heard a boyish voice say before she was enveloped in a hug. She turned and lightly pushed the person off of her, chuckling.

"Hello Hunny-chan. My you've gotten taller," she said, able to look him in the eyes. He was older than her but he had seemed to hit his growth spurts late. Although he still seemed to have that boyish attitude and looks. He hadn't found a wife yet but girls still were all over him.

She looked over his shoulder and saw Takashi approaching them with a small smile. He ruffled Hunny's hair and bowed his head slightly toward Hisoka. She smiled at the two of them, glad they were here. "It's been too long. Are the others here yet?"

Takashi nodded once and turned, looking behind him. Tamaki was talking with Kyouya and Haruhi was making her way over to them. As soon as she opened to mouth to say hello, Hikaru and Kaoru wrapped one arm around her shoulders. "Long time no see," they spoke in unison, sly grins plastered on their faces.

"Hello," Hisoka said, smiling brightly. She really did miss spending time with them but she didn't want to miss the chance of winning Kyouya over. She embraced Haruhi with a hug, who was attempting to get the twins to let go of her.

"Group hug!" Hunny said happily and giggled as he hugged them. The twins shrugged and let go when Hunny let go.

"So have you told him?" Haruhi asked in a low voice as she let go of Hisoka.

The twins raised their eyebrows and put one arm around Hisoka. Hunny turned and faced Hisoka with wide eyes, hugging his stuffed bunny, Usa-chan, close to him. Takashi folded his arms, letting out a small grunt, his way of wanting to know what exactly was going on. She blushed slightly and looked down.

"It's nothing you guys…and I tried but he hasn't been in a good mood. I figure I'll tell him tonight while he's still pleasant to talk with," she answered, fidgeting. Haruhi frowned, folding her arms.

Hunny tugged on Hisoka's sleeves, making the widest puppy dog eyes he could. He pouted slightly, glancing between Hisoka and Haruhi. "Pwease tell us?"

Both girls glanced at each other with a sigh. They didn't know how, but Hunny-chan's look always made them give in. Hisoka looked over Haruhi's shoulder, making sure Kyouya was still preoccupied with Tamaki.

"I'm…I'm pregnant. And I've been trying to tell Kyouya but you guys know how he is…doesn't like talking to me much unless It's about business," she said, looking down at the ground with a sad sigh. "And I haven't been able to get him to like me just a little bit…"

Each of the old host club members shared the same look. They all knew about Kyouya and Hisoka's relationship. They knew why Kyouya drew away from everyone and allowed himself to sink into his business. Tamaki especially had tried to help Hisoka, thinking that she might be able to help his best friend feel better but even Tamaki hadn't won him over with this.

"But you guys can't tell Kyouya or Tamaki….Tamaki might end up telling him before I can and if I can't…well I'll figure out from there," she said, looking at each of them in turn. The twins glanced at each other, clearly not happy about this but they nodded. Hunny looked like he was about to cry and Takashi put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Haruhi just looked angry. She couldn't understand why these rich bastards couldn't see these things when they were right in front of their faces.

"Hisoka! It's such a pleasure to see you! It's been far too long!" Tamaki said, breaking the serious aura that had been surrounding the group. He bowed deep and kissed her hand, making Hisoka smile. Kyouya cleared his throat, feeling a twinge of unease and put an arm around his wife. He didn't quite understand why he felt that way, but he brushed the thought and the feeling aside.

Hisoka raised her chin slightly, feeling her heart skip a beat as he put an arm around her. Even in public it was something he did very rarely. She didn't lean into him though, for fear of pushing him away.

"It's very nice to see you too Tamaki. How have things been between you and Haruhi?" She asked, glancing between the couple.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Still the same hair brained idiot when I first met him." She smiled though, watching Tamaki go into a state of theatrics before realizing Haruhi was only teasing. He straightened his jacket and entwined his fingers with hers, grinning. "We're doing great!"

Hisoka managed a smile, envying Haruhi for being able to marry someone that loved and adored her. She wished Kyouya would do that with her but she did fall in love with someone who was deeply involved with working. She glanced up at him and nearly jumped, finding him looking down at her.

"What is it?" She asked, surprised to find him staring at her. She was pretty sure he hadn't said anything or asked anything. She raised an eyebrow slightly, waiting for a response that slowly came.

In truth, he'd noticed a small change in Hisoka's attitude; more resigned, quiet. She hadn't pushed for anything like when they were engaged. No conversations about anything aside from business, not trying to sleep in the same bed together even though they were married. She'd just done whatever he asked and watching after him. He'd also noticed the dark circles forming under her eyes, which indicated lack of sleep. She seemed a bit more distant when they had their lunches together, things on her mind. Just like now. Although he wouldn't even admit it to himself, she did look rather stunning in the dress she had chosen to wear.

"Nothing," he asked coolly, looking away from her and back at the host club. "It's a pleasure to see you all here. It has been a few months since we last chatted, hasn't it?"

She looked away, hiding her disappointment. She met Haruhi's gaze, who still didn't look happy at all. She leaned into Tamaki, looking back up at Kyouya. "Well you've been busy from what I understand."

"Been making a few business deals here and there…checking up on the hospitals and making sure our staff is doing their jobs," he said, pushing his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose so his glasses reflected the light.

The twins folded heir arms and leaned against each other. "That's all you ever do; even when we were in the academy. You never did anything fun." Takashi and Hunny nodded in agreement.

"You should relax more often Kyouya-sempai. You of all people would know how working too much is bad for your health," Haruhi commented and Tamaki agreed.

"Well I'll consider taking some time off then," he said although Hisoka knew he never would. As much as he probably needed a day off, he wasn't going to allow himself it. It kept him busy and that's the way he liked it.

"We should do something fun together! Just like we used to!" Tamaki said, eyes brightening. He let go of Haruhi, starting to spin around. "That sounds like so much fun!"

"I'll consider it," Kyouya said with a small and fake smile. He was really good at that. Tamaki frowned, knowing his friend wouldn't come along unless Tamaki could come up with a good reason to convince him.

Hisoka stayed quiet, figuring she just might have to take a day off from watching after Kyouya and making time for herself. She missed being with her friends and maybe it was about time to stop trying..

"Well we must be going. I have a meeting with my father in the morning and I'm sure Hisoka would want me to get some sleep before then," he said. Mainly it was an excuse to get out since he had accomplished what he needed to do for the night and he didn't particularly want anything to do with Tamaki's antics.

Hisoka's eyes widened. She'd totally forgotten Kyouya had a meeting the next morning and nodded in agreement. "Let's go then…I'll see you all later," she said as Kyouya gently took her hand and tugged her towards the door. She followed after him after waving goodbye.

"Well I finally finished the deal. Father will be pleased," Kyouya said, letting a small and genuine smile slip through. She glanced up at him and couldn't help but smile herself. It wasn't often she got to see those smiles.

"Kyouya…I have something to tell you…" she said as they climbed into the Limo. She fidgeted and looked down at her hands, feeling them begin to sweat. He sighed, losing his patience.

"What is it? What do you want?" He asked, pushing his glasses up to looked down at her through the glare of his glasses. "If it's to spend time together, you already know it's not happening. I have to work and that's that." He was sure she was out to ruin his nearly perfect evening.

She sighed and felt her heart break. Maybe it was stupid of her to try and win Kyouya's heart. Sorrow filled her as her shoulders slumped forward, giving up on trying. Although how she was going to tell him he was going to be a father was beyond her. She figured that maybe just living separately was the best for them.

"I wasn't going to ask that. I'm sorry," she said softly and clasped her hands together. She kept her gaze focused downwards, fighting the tears that were starting to burn her eyes. He frowned, feeling a twinge of guilt and regret shooting her down without even hearing her out.

"I'm sorry. What is it that you wanted to say?" He asked, raising his eyebrow at her.

"Nothing," she said, shaking her head. Thankfully, they had reached the mansion and the door was opened for them. "I'm sorry for bothering you so much," she apologized and hurried inside the house without waiting for Kyouya to escort her inside.

He stared after her in bewilderment, wondering what she was going to ask and then shook his head. He figured it must have been something to do with their current relationship and walked inside, not bothering to go up and see her.

She curled up in bed that night, feeling a bit hollow. She didn't know what she was going to do but she figured spending time with Haruhi might make her feel a little better. She might know what to tell her.

Frankly, she was frightening. She had no idea what to do and even though going to see Haruhi felt comforting, it didn't lessen the pain and the fear in her heart. She hugged herself; thoughts drifting as she slowly fell into an uneasy sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for reviewing! I looked over it and I swear I had proof read it but some mistakes still managed to slip through so I'm sorry! So on with the story!

**Affections and Attention**

_Chapter Three_

She was currently visiting Haruhi at their mansion, sitting in a small room and sipping tea. Hisoka's eyes were blood-shot, rimmed red with dark circles underneath them. She had spent the previous night tossing and turning, waking up from horrid dreams that still sent shivers up her spine. She sipped her tea silently, trying to keep her hands from shaking.

"Look Hisoka, maybe you should move somewhere else for a while. This isn't healthy for you or the baby," Haruhi said, setting her tea cup down with a little bit of noise. She folded her arms over her chest, frowning deeply.

"But I don't know if I can," Hisoka replied softly, setting her own cup down softly. She really didn't like the idea of leaving him. Even coming to visit Haruhi between lunch and dinner was a bit of a push but she didn't know what else to do.

"Alright then how about this. Why don't you spend the next few months at a private Ohtori resort and relax. I can come visit every now and then and I think you can always call Fuyumi to come. She really likes you and she might be able to help you," Haruhi suggested, trying to thinking of options to give Hisoka.

Hisoka started shaking and hugged herself just above the small bump that had formed. "I don't want to…but he doesn't seem to want to listen. He thinks he knows what I'm going to say so I never have a chance…" True she had one the night before but she was so upset she didn't have the heart to tell him.

She sighed and got up; moving to the chair Hisoka was seated in and sat on the arm of it. "Look. You either have to grow a backbone and upset Kyouya-sempai or take some time for yourself. Maybe he'll eventually notice and come for you. Make him realize what he's missing."

She let out a sad sigh and just nodded. "But…Should I tell him that I'm leaving?"

Haruhi shook her head in response. "No. He won't listen to you if you do. Probably won't remember where you went if you said anything anyways. He's smart enough to track you down without you having to tell him. It'll be good for him."

Hisoka took a deep breath, definitely not prepared for what was going to happen but she knew it would have to. At this point she didn't have much of a choice. She would rather leave him to himself than make him upset at her and dismiss her himself. She stood up and faced Haruhi, clenching her jaw slightly. "Will you come with me then? Get…settled in and everything. I suppose we could invite the other old host club members. We all haven't spent time together for months now."

Haruhi nodded and then grimaced. "Of course Tamaki will be pleased about this. He'll be just like a child. Although I do miss the stupid things they all did…" She smiled slightly at the thought. "Come on. Let's go see if Tamaki-chan is home yet. Better tell him."

Hisoka nodded and followed after her, putting a small hand on her stomach. She was still not used to it and even though she lay in bed each night rubbing it, it was still hard to convince her. She could imagine a million different scenarios for Kyouya to find out but the ones that seemed the most realistic always seemed the most painful.

Haruhi led her through the house, mumbling about how she still got lost in such a giant place, before finding Tamaki playing the piano in their music room. Haruhi walked inside, letting Hisoka stand in the doorway, clasping her hands together. It took only a second before Tamaki jumped up and hugged Haruhi tightly, swinging her around. He kissed her deeply and laughed, indicating he agreed with the idea.

"It sounds absolutely wonderful! And I'm sure Hisoka would feel so much better after some relaxation," he said, glancing over at the woman in the doorway. "I'll go inform the others right away!"

"Just make sure not to tell Kyouya," Haruhi warned, folding her arms and glaring at him slightly. She didn't want her husband to ruin this but spilling the beans.

"Why not?" He asked, surprised. He had his phone out, fingers ready to dial numbers. He frowned and put his hands on his hips, raising an eyebrow at Haruhi.

"It's Hisoka's job to. She's his wife so she should invite him," Haruhi lied smoothly. She knew Tamaki would want to help Kyouya finally fall in love with who he was married to but she also knew that Tamaki could make a mess of things.

He smiled and kissed Haruhi on the forehead, making her blush slightly. "Of course." He went back to dialing his numbers, speaking quickly to the other host members over the phone.

Haruhi came back with a wide smile and led her out of the room, pulling Hisoka's phone out of her pocket. "Alright now to make some ground rules with you. No calling Kyouya. So after you make the calls to set up your stay, I'm taking your phone."

Hisoka paled, reaching for her phone but Haruhi pulled it away. "He won't even think of coming to find you if you call to check up on him."

"But can I at least call the house? Ask the servants?" She begged, still reaching for her phone. Haruhi just shook her head.

"When we're on the way to pack you some clothes, you make the call to the resort. And before we leave for the resort, we're getting you some maternity shirts. You're going to need them," Haruhi said. She pulled Hisoka outside, allowing them to take Tamaki's limo to Kyouya's estate.

When they arrived at the house, their stay at the resort was booked and Haruhi was in the middle of a call with Fuyumi, explaining the situation. Hisoka entered, face draining of color. She was hoping that he was still in his study. She was thinking frantically. He had come home for lunch that day, happy but annoyed at the same time. She hadn't bothered him, just brought him his food and left him in his study. He was oddly quiet, not sharing his meeting with his father with her but she didn't pry. Must have been something important, he thought with a shrug

Kyouya was currently seated in the dining room, eating on his own accord. He had taken a small day off of work mainly because he was considering what his father had told him earlier that day. He earned what he considered praise from his father and then they turned to the matter of his marriage. His father expected an heir. Not right away of course but it must be planned and after the next few deals were settled. He didn't know what to think honestly, when it concerned Hisoka.

She was definitely beautiful, from a wealthy family. Intelligent and quiet, having manners of a true lady. Although after losing Haruhi to his best friend he had felt a bit hurt and angry, deciding to get over it….and ignoring Hisoka. He knew that she had feelings for him even before their engagement but he always kept pushing her aside. He wasn't sure how he could suddenly start planning an heir, knowing full well what that involved. It might just make things more strained for whatever marriage they were holding together.

He really didn't want to the think about it, with it starting to give him a headache. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and stopped, hearing some noises of people talking. He recognized the voices as the ones that belonged to his wife and Haruhi. He leaned back in his chair with a silent sigh. It was slightly awkward with Hisoka and Haruhi being close friends but at least it kept Hisoka happy. He shook his head slightly, not wanting to think about her anymore. He still had work to do before he had to tackle the situation.

Haruhi was glad he wasn't anywhere in sight, not being able to discover their plan. In truth, she had already discussed it with the others after Hisoka and Kyouya had left and was glad that she had managed to convince Hisoka to go along with it. They also knew full well not to inform Tamaki of it and so far, it was working.

Within the next few days, everything was ready and each member had arrived at the resort, aside from Kyouya. Hisoka told everyone that he was busy with work even though he really didn't know, but she was sure he wouldn't have come even if she had said anything.

"We should go visit the hot springs!" Hunny yelled, spinning around in circles happily. The twins were already running in that general direction and Tamaki was following after them like a child. Mori, Haruhi, and Hisoka laughed slightly.

"Hisoka-chan!" A female voice called. They all looked to their right, finding Fuyumi making her way over to them. She enveloped Hisoka in a hug, happy to see her.

"I even told mother of the situation and she agrees with Haruhi. I love my brother but sometimes he's a bit blind. Just like when he and Tamaki first became friends," she said, giggling at the memory. "Come on, why don't we go relax. I'm sure you'll feel a bit better with a bit of a distraction."

Mori picked up Hunny and started walking towards the hot springs with the three ladies in tow. Tamaki and the twins were splashing around and Hunny jumped in after them. Mori slid in and Haruhi followed after him, sighing in relief as the hot water soothed her muscles. Hisoka just sat on the edge, letting her legs soak in the hot water. Fuyumi climbed in after Haruhi and rested her arms on the side, next to Hisoka.

"Don't worry, it'll all work out."

"I hope so," Hisoka said, offering a small, unsure smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks again for the reviews! I like all the input I'm getting and it's definitely helped open a few doors for the plot. Originally it was going to follow the path I had for it last year but then I considered why not have a few more twists and turns? To answer some of the reviews I've gotten, Hisoka's name apparently means reserved but who knows if it was translated correctly. Also I want to thank the few of you that put in input about her running away and such. Dually noted and trust me, that's what helped shape the new course of this story. So I greatly appreciate all of it and as always, keep reviewing please.

**Affections and Attention**

_Chapter Four_

Hisoka was almost five months along now. The baby growing bigger every day, making her swollen stomach more pronounced. She rubbed a small hand over it as she lay in bed, not wanting to get up. She glanced around her current room. White walls with pale blue curtains that shifted in the breeze, doors out to the private Jacuzzi open slightly. A flat screen television sat across the room from her bed, blank and quiet. A small knock at her door forced her out of bed to answer it. Pulling on her silk robe she answered the door.

Fuyumi smiled at her, wearing a similar robe. "Come on. We're going to get pedicures and then get a little sun." She extended her hand out to Hisoka.

"Sounds like fun," she said with a small smile. She took Fuyumi's hand and let her pull her to the small building that had soft music playing. The doors and windows were open, letting the warm breeze blow thru it.

Hisoka sat down in a chair next to Fuyumi, letting herself relax. It had been a few weeks since she had left. She was beginning to lose hope that maybe Kyouya wasn't coming, or else had noticed and was glad she had left. She was beginning to wonder if she had to take even more drastic action since Haruhi's plan hadn't originally worked.

"I've been talking with Kyouya," Fuyumi said, looking over at her. "He's beginning to notice something is off. I don't think it'll take much longer. He normally is very observant but he's been so into his work. Father has really been laying the load on him."

Of course Fuyumi didn't tell Hisoka that the reason why was because Yoshiro wanted Kyouya to have some time with Hisoka and produce an heir. However, neither knew that it had already happened. Fuyumi knew it was only a matter of time before Kyouya would have some time off to accomplish his father's wishes and find out the truth. Hopefully he might find some feelings hidden in his own heart.

Hisoka let out a disappointed sigh and looked down at her feet. The attendants were started to clean and massage their feet and as good as it felt, it didn't help her feel any better. She figured that at least the worst was that he never would notice and that she would be stuck living separately, only seeing Kyouya when matters of business needed attending to. She could live her own life and raise their child.

"Don't look so sad. I know Haruhi has been trying to get the others to visit Kyouya and help you out but…he hasn't really been sociable. But don't worry! Everything will work out," she said, trying to help her think on the bright side.

"That's what you keep saying," she said softly, giving Fuyumi a sad smile.

At that current moment, Kyouya was sitting in his study. He was staring at the screen on his computer. He had just finished some work with one of the hospitals, making sure that they had all the necessary medications stocked up. He leaned back and looked down at his watch, eyebrows rising in surprise. It was well past his normal bedtime. He frowned and looked around; expecting to find Hisoka coming in and apologizing for not making him retire to bed earlier. This had been happening a lot as of late.

He got up out of his chair and went to her room, finding it empty. She herself would have been in bed at this hour but there was no sign. Maybe she was curled up in the library again, asleep on one of the couches. He went to investigate and found it empty as well.

He sat down, trying to think at where she might be. It was out of the norm for her and now come to think of it, he hadn't seen her in a while. The servants had been doing what she normally would have done. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, mentally cursing himself for not noticing earlier. He felt a strange feeling in his chest, something that he immediately tried to ignore but it was eating at him.

He went down into the kitchens, maybe expecting to see her there having a midnight snack. He opened the door and found the few servants in there scrambling to bow before him. "Master Kyouya!"

He glanced over them all until his gaze landed on one of the women who had her hair pulled back in a braid. Her name was Tsuki, one of the servants who had helped Hisoka cook. He raised an eyebrow at her, pushing his glasses up so there was a glare.

"Where is Hisoka?" He asked. Truthfully, he was starting to dread the answer. What if she had run off with someone or away from him? He scoffed at himself as soon as he thought that. She was not like that…but she was gone and he didn't know where. He was pretty sure she would have told him if she went somewhere.

"Master Kyouya? You do not know?" One of the others said. He frowned; he did not particularly appreciate it when others knew things before he did, especially in his own household.

The servants shared a look before Tsuki answered him. "She's been gone for weeks now Master Kyouya. Mrs. Suoh convinced her to take some time off."

Take some time off? Time off from what? And why hadn't she told him where she was going? How come she had been gone for so long? The whole thing seemed fishy and if he didn't find where she was, this was sure to cause trouble that he didn't want to deal with. He nodded towards them all before leaving and pulling out his phone.

"Mommy!" A voice shrieked in his ear as soon as he placed the call. He sighed.

"Tamaki, I have something to ask you," he said calmly, making his way to his bedroom.

"Anything! What is it?"

"It concerns my wife, and yours. I understand both of them went somewhere some time ago. Where, by chance, did they go?" He asked.

"You…you don't know?" He asked, surprised.

He was really starting to get annoyed that everyone seemed to know but him. He made a mental note in his head to pay more attention to the outside world.

"Haruhi and I took Hisoka to one of your families resorts with the others. Hisoka-chan said that you were too busy working to come…Haruhi said not for us to call you and try and get you to come," Tamaki said slowly, starting to think something was up.

Kyouya froze. Hisoka would never lie. True he had been working constantly but he was definitely sure he had never brought it up…of course since that dinner party when he wouldn't let her ask what she wanted. He sighed, knowing he had been impulsive. He had done something to upset her and…he felt bad about it. He had never meant to chase her away.

"Kyouya?" Tamaki asked, bringing him back.

"So she's still there then?" He asked, starting to throw on a new pair of clothes. He was going to go find her and ask her to return to their home. He hesitated. He could just let her stay there, keep his distance but…there would be talk of it anyways. He couldn't let the press get a hold of this and…it was nice having her around to talk to. She didn't judge him like others did.

"If she's not there will you then I suppose…Haruhi is out with her father right now. Would you like me to call and ask her what's going on?" Tamaki asked even though he was going to do so anyways.

"No. I'm going to go to her and find out from her what is going on," he said and hung up. It would only take him minutes before he was out in his limo, his driver taking him to the resort. He folded his arms, feeling a tad impatient. This was completely out of character for her and he was slightly worried although he wouldn't admit it.

"Step on it please," Kyouya said, glancing out the window as they sped towards their destination. It was a bit of a drive but he had to bring her back and find out the reason why she left.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks so much for the reviews! It's absolutely lovely to get home from work and see them. Trust me; it helps make my day better. I have a couple shout outs and I would like to say to Desiree and Huebird that I totally agree with you. I also want to thank bandgirlz for the help in pointing out some of my mistakes which are dually noted and a great help for more than you know. For those I haven't mentioned, your cheeriness and excitement have worn off on me, making me want to post more chapters faster so thank you!

**Affections and Attention**

_Chapter Five_

The drive was trying his patience being as it was a couple hour drive. Darkness seemed to swallow the interior of the limo. The only light coming from the inside was that from Kyouya's cell phone. It had been ringing continuously for the last ten minutes. He already knew who the caller was but he was choosing to ignore it. Haruhi had already managed to pull Hisoka away from him; he wasn't going to let her do anything else. T

His train of thought derailed. Pull Hisoka away from him? As if he was her own and he was claiming her….true she was his wife but he hadn't meant like that. He pushed his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose. She had managed to get to him. And he was genuinely concerned for her welfare. That and he had also acknowledged his regret for shoving her away for so long. However, he wasn't about to admit that out loud.

On the other side of town, Haruhi dropped her phone in the passenger seat of her car. Kyouya was refusing to answer her call and after Tamaki had called, demanding answers….she knew Kyouya was on his way to the resort. However, she wanted to make sure he was there because he wanted Hisoka, not because it was her duty to remain with her husband.

She eyed her phone again, seeing it was still dark. She had been with her father when this had happened and apologized as she ran out the door. He was sure that he was going to call Tamaki and she was expecting him to call the rest of the host club. She knew it was only a matter of time before all of them were on their way.

It was now a race. Even though Haruhi didn't like driving all that much, now was an exception. Hisoka had been her friend through the academy, even if it was only listening to her rant about the shenanigans of the host club…and helping Haruhi realize her feelings for Tamaki. Now it was only fair to help her friend back.

And yet in another area of town, the rest of the host club was climbing into their cars, still in their pajamas. Each determined to help their friend, Kyouya, have his chance to fall in love. Plus, how could they let the Shadow King's child grow up without proper parents? They were suckers for cute children. Besides, it did look heart wrenching with Hisoka crying because she felt alone in her current state, without someone who would hold her tight or feel her swollen belly for maybe a hint of movement.

Hisoka was currently unaware of what was going on. Her phone was silent; no one had attempted to call. She was fast asleep, curled up on her side while heavy blankets covered her sleeping form. Her hair was sprawled out on the white pillow that cradled her head. Unfortunately for her, she had a long night ahead.

As soon as Kyouya arrived, he stepped out of his car, not caring for his door to be opened for him. He didn't shut it, making his way inside but as soon as he entered, he was stopped. In front of him stood the entire host club, even Tamaki who still was entirely confused by the whole thing.

Kyouya arched one eyebrow at them, folding his arms as he stared them all down. Each one of them stared back, not wavering under his gaze. He let out a soft sigh and pushed his glasses up higher on the bridge of his nose.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Why are you here?" Haruhi asked, glaring at him almost.

He could help but smirk slightly. The fire in Haruhi was something he had been attracted to when he sought after her. Now she was someone else's.

"I'm here for my wife. Is there a problem?" He asked.

Takashi and Mitskuni shared a look as well as the twins. Tamaki glanced around helplessly, still trying to put it together without the aid of others explaining it to him. Haruhi took Tamaki's hand and squeezed it gently, calming him down almost instantly.

"Kyouya."

A slight shock rippled through him as he looked past the host club, seeing his sister walk towards them while tying the knot on her bathrobe that the resort supplied. His emotions slipped through his mask for a moment before he quickly disguised them again.

"Fuyumi," he acknowledged with a slight nod.

Fuyumi smiled at him, her warm sisterly smile that always meant so much to him even if he said nothing about it. It was slightly comforting, especially now. She stood next to Haruhi and they shared a look, a knowing one. It was then that it hit him.

They were the ones who had come up with this. It was their plan to bring him closer to Hisoka, to appreciate her more. Hisoka hadn't left by her own decision, she had persuasion. Everyone had been in on it except for Tamaki and himself. It almost came as a blow when he finally understood.

He said nothing as he brushed past them, even Takashi let him pass. They watched his retreating back as he quickened his pace. He had to find her and get her home before they persuaded her to do anything else. He didn't want to see a scandal come out of this.

He demanded to know the room number from the front desk who gave a spare key to him without hesitation. Nothing was going to get in his way. He took the key and kept increasing his pace until he stopped in front of the door. He stood for a full minute, just staring at it. What exactly could he start out with? How was she going to react?

He unlocked the door and opened it, not caring if he was loud. He wasn't exactly being tactful but at this point, he was beyond caring. There was only getting Hisoka home and solving this mess.

At the sound of the door unlocking, Hisoka sat up in bed and glanced at the clock. It was still late in the evening and she was pretty sure room service only came in while she was gone. She frowned as she watched the figure enter the room. As soon as the lights were turned on though, her face drained of all color.

Kyouya was flustered. Hair a mess, clothes wrinkled, tie askew…and his face a bit flushed with color. However, to Hisoka, he looked angry. She jumped out of bed and backed against the far corner; afraid he might raise his voice or say how disappointed he was with her. She was beginning to shake, so afraid that she had upset him and that he was going to divorce her or kick her out….

His eyes widened when he saw her. How could he have not noticed her leaving? How could he have not noticing the state she was in? Small, pale, shaking, dark circles underneath her eyes…and most of all that shocked him, even made him step back a little to accept it…her swollen belly that seemed only more prominent by the nightgown she was wearing.

"Kyouya…" she breathed, beginning to panic. What could she say? All she could really do was apologize over and over and when the shock registered on his face, she knew that he finally understood that she was with child. His child. He would only be more upset that she hadn't told him. Or what if he thought that she had cheated?

"Hisoka, I…" He tried to begin but words could not explain the many thoughts running through his head. Why wouldn't she have told him? Had she…been with another man? How far along was she to begin with?

The distance between them closed within seconds as he approached her. She looked up at him, so afraid by what his reaction was. His eyebrows were drawn together as his steel gray eyes kept a steady gaze on her stomach.

"Whose is it?" He asked, finally looking up at her. His mouth tightened in a hard line, fearing the worst. It wouldn't be hard to cover up if it wasn't his but a part of him was hoping that is was his.

Her mouth dropped open in surprise. "It's yours Kyouya," she said in a small voice. An expression of hurt twisted her face, making Kyouya's heart clench strangely. He frowned, ignoring the feeling.

"Have you been to a doctor? Do you know the conception date?" He asked, gaze flitting down to her stomach and back again.

"I…I haven't gone yet," she said truthfully, fidgeting. She knew she should have gone when she first found out but she was afraid of all the connections Kyouya had and his ability to find anything out.

He frowned deeply, trying very hard not to be overly angry with her.

"You have decided to not see a doctor about your condition and possibly endanger yourself and your child? You then further decide to let Haruhi and Fuyumi persuade you to lie to me and leave my side? Do you know the repercussions of your actions could cost us dearly? If the media got wind of this…" He said, looking angrier and angrier by the minute.

"I didn't think…" She began but she was interrupted.

"Exactly. You didn't think. You are coming home with me and tomorrow, we are going to the hospital," he said, moving over to the dresser and opening the drawers. "Put on some clothes. I have will someone deliver the rest of these later."

Hisoka's face was dreadfully pale and she was still shaking. She slowly approached him as he found some clothes for her to wear and thrust them in her arms. His gaze held disappointment and a slightly bit of concern but he turned away quickly, waiting for her to change.

She changed quickly, tears brimming in her eyes. "Kyouya I only wanted to gain your attention. I didn't know how you would react…"

"You should have told me," he said flatly.

"I would have if you just let me," she answered, straightening up. The tears escaped from her eyes and she brushed past him, heading out the door.

He followed after her, reaching out to grab her arm so she would stop a moment.

"Don't Kyouya," she said, trying to pull out of his grasp. "You don't like discussing our relationship, remember?"

He stopped, surprise flitting across his features again. Unexpected of her again. He didn't let go but she refused to turn and look at him. She pulled away from him and continued forward, not wiping her eyes even though they were blurring her vision. She tilted her head up in attempt to look strong even though she didn't feel like it. She supposed this was what she had done in the first place instead of running.

"Hisoka…" Haruhi called out and stopped, seeing her face. She immediately glared at Kyouya who was still following after her. "You are a complete jerk, do you know that?"

"I'm quite aware Haruhi but I have half a mind to never speak to you again," Kyouya said coolly without looking at her.

Hisoka moved through the host club and climbed into the car, moving to the far side and looking out the window. She didn't say a word or move to look elsewhere. Kyouya climbed in the car after her without saying another word to the host club. He shut the door as the driver shifted into gear and began to drive away.

Kyouya kept looking at her and back down to her stomach. Father would be pleased of course but why did he have a strange clenching feeling in his heart? He was going to be a father and produce and heir, gain control over the Ohtori companies over his brothers. He should be happy, shouldn't he?

Hisoka's crying slowed on the way home but she still refused to look at Kyouya. It was late and she didn't have a clear enough mind to talk this over with him. After the hospital maybe he would understand that it was his child and they could talk about this. She was going to try and make him listen this time. If he still felt the same way as before…she would attempt to get on with her own life as best she could. She was dreading it.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the later update. I've got to slow down with work demanding more hours and I was at a wedding over the weekend so my apologies. Excuses aside, let's get on with the story!

**Affections and Attention**

_Chapter Six_

Kyouya walked closely behind Hisoka as they made their way through the hospital. Kyouya had managed to schedule an appointment with one of the best OB/GYN the hospital had employed. It was several floors high and quite a distance from one side to the other. Each floor was bustling with nurses and families of patients.

Hisoka slowed as they approached the end of the sixth floor, the sign welcoming patients to their practice looked welcoming but Hisoka was still nervous. She was going to be seen regardless but she was afraid of what the doctor would say.

"Let's go," Kyouya said softly, his deep voice so close to her made a shiver go up her spine as she continued forward. They approached the secretary and one look at Kyouya had her scrambling for the phone.

"They're here. Yes. I'll send them back," she said, glancing up at Kyouya with a tight expression.

She got up from her chair and quickly walked around the L-shaped desk to open the door back to the rooms. She escorted the pair to the third room on the right. "She'll only be a moment but she'll be right with you," the woman said before leaving them alone.

Hisoka sat on the chair reserved for the patient, looking at her hands which were neatly folded in her lap. She refused to look up at Kyouya who was staring at her from his seat only three feet away. She swallowed hard, gripping her hands tighter as she felt them start to shake slightly.

"She's the best of her practice we could get her hands on. Don't be nervous," Kyouya said, sensing her unease. His lips tightened into a hard line when she didn't answer or even look up at him.

He leaned back in his chair with a soft sigh and glanced towards the door, hearing the sound of footsteps grow closer. He got to his feet respectfully when the doctor entered the door, a soft smile gracing her face.

"Doctor Morgan at your service," she said, glancing between the two of them. She was around her early forties and had wrinkles by her eyes from laughing a lot. She still was wearing the genuine soft smile as she finally settled her gaze at Hisoka.

"Don't worry deary, I won't bite. I'm just going to check up on you and your baby to make sure everything's alright. Would you like your husband in the room?" She asked.

"I'm going to stay," Kyouya said, settling back in his seat with an unhappy look.

"I'm afraid that's not up to you, even if you are my boss," Doctor Morgan said, her smile fading a bit. She reached for the stool and sat down to be more eye level with Hisoka, who was still looking at her hands.

"Hisoka, tell her it's alright for me to stay," Kyouya said, a bit of command in his voice.

"I…would rather you waited outside," Hisoka said, squirming uncomfortably. She glanced up at the Doctor who only nodded and moved out of the way, expecting Kyouya to leave.

"Fine," he said, eyes narrowing in anger as he got to his feet and promptly left the room. Doctor Morgan shut the door behind him.

"Alright deary, let's take a look at that baby…"

XXX

"December sixteenth is the due date," Hisoka said as she approached Kyouya.

He got to his feet, still frowning about the Doctor making him leave. He understood the patient confidentiality but it was still his child…and his wife. He had some illogical hope that he could make sure the baby was his but he knew he wouldn't know until after the birth of their child.

"The baby is healthy and we're supposed to schedule an appointment for next month," she said softly, not looking in the eye and turning away from him. She started to walk back the way she came, arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Hisoka…what else did the Doctor tell you. She said your baby is healthy, but are you?" He asked; his frown deepening as he caught up with her.

"I just need to make sure I'm resting and eating a lot. Exercise would be a good idea too. She said I'm stressing too much and need to relax…but how is that possible," she said, finishing the end of her sentence softly so Kyouya couldn't hear her.

Kyouya had heard her though and said nothing more until they got to the car. He opened the door for her and got in after, watching her buckle herself in and take immediate interest to look outside her window.

"Hisoka, I told father about the baby. He's pleased that things happened a lot sooner than expected," Kyouya said, watching her reaction.

She tensed up, looking down at her lap instead of at him. "Good. Then you'll be able to concentrate on your work now that you are going to have an heir, correct?" She asked.

"I will continue to work, yes, but I also have to make sure you are getting the rest you need," he said, the tone of his voice softening up. He would forever blame himself if something had happened to her and the baby. Even though it had been an arranged marriage, Hisoka had grown on him and now he was family of his own. He was not about to just let that go.

"I don't need you to look after me. I'm quite capable of doing that on my own," Hisoka said, frowning herself and quickly shooting a glare at him. His eyes widened considerably in surprise.

"But…"

"You keep on doing what you do best. Working and ignoring everyone else around you. I will handle myself," she said angrily, tears coming to her eyes.

"I don't ignore everyone around me…" he said, getting angry again.

"Don't lie. How long did it take for you to notice my absence? How many times did I have to ensure you ate properly and slept properly? You didn't even notice any changes before I had left and you want to say you don't ignore anything?" She said, her voice getting shriller.

"Hisoka, please calm down. Remember what the Doctor said…" he began, completely shocked by her attitude.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down! You have no right to tell me to do anything after the way you've treated me!" She hissed, glaring at him as best she could. The tears in her eyes were blurring her vision rather badly.

"Hisoka…" He warned, clenching his jaw.

"Don't," she spat, turning away yet again, tightening her arms around herself. She felt like she was breaking on the inside and her heart ached. She wondered if she was ever going to be able to speak to her friends again after the stunt they had pulled on Kyouya. She doubted he would let them come near the house now and she was sure he wasn't going to let her leave without his permission.

He sat back in his seat, letting out a silent sigh as he pushed his glasses further up his nose. He was sure her outburst of emotion was from her raging hormones thanks to the pregnancy but he couldn't deny the truth in her words. He had been a horrible husband but he wasn't exactly the one to express feelings or apologize to anyone.

The rest of the ride to the house was silent. The feeling of tension between the two was almost suffocating but they did their best to ignore each other. Each went their separate ways in the house to calm down. Kyouya went to his study and Hisoka to the library.

Kyouya sat down in his chair, running his fingers through his hair, finding this whole situation troublesome. If only he had noticed things earlier, he could've stopped things from getting out of hand.

Hisoka picked her phone out of her purse, sending a message to the host club telling them a temporary farewell before turning her phone completely off. She couldn't bear to see the replies she might get. She took a shaky breath as she wrapped her arms around herself once more.

She felt completely alone, dealing with these things on her own. She was going to make sure all of her time was devoted on eating healthy meals and trying to sleep better but she knew it was going to be hard. She was living with Kyouya and if he tried to keep true to his word, it was only going to make things harder to ignore him. Obviously her attempts to make him understand had been futile so she had to grow up and be an adult. She was just going to deal with it, whether he had feelings for her or not.

"Mrs. Ohtori…your afternoon tea," a maid said as she entered the library carrying a tray. The sight was indeed most welcoming.

"Thank you very much," she said, looking up at the maid with a grateful smile. She took her tea and slowly sipped at it, enjoying the taste. She reached over to the table and picked up the book she had been reading and settled back into the couch, intent on losing herself in it.

A light fluttering in her stomach made her freeze and she glanced down in her stomach. She wasn't sure how many minutes passed before she felt the light fluttering again. The baby was fully grown enough to kick yet but she still felt life. She set aside her cup and book to feel her stomach, lost in wonder that she could really feel her baby. What was she even going to name the baby?

For the first time in a long time, a smile spread wide across her face as she slowly felt the small bump of her stomach. Even though she felt lost and alone, she still had this beautiful child happening to her and she was going to do everything to love him or her and keep them safe.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so sorry for the long wait on the update. Hah…that rhymed. Anyways, lol, there has been a lot of stuff going on to delay the update. Some family members of mine have been in and out of the hospital and with issues with bills lately I might be picking up a second job. So again, I apologize and I hope that you forgive me! Now, as always, read and review and most importantly enjoy.

**Affections and Attention**

_Chapter 7_

The past few weeks had been one of the most difficult weeks she had to endure. It felt like Kyouya was breathing down her neck every time she moved and she wanted to scream. He worked less and less, keeping her company although she wanted desperately for him to leave her be. She thought she might go crazy.

When the smells of food really started to affect her, it bothered Kyouya more than anything. Sometimes she would devour meals like she had two stomachs and other times; the slightest smell of some foods would send her running from the room. Kyouya could only watch, frustrated as she kept him at an arm's length distance.

He had noticed that the Host Club hadn't been around or rarely even contacted them. He wasn't sure if they had decided to wise up and leave them alone or if Hisoka had said something to them. It was sure it was the latter considering his own phone seemed less riddling with texts and calls left behind from the club.

Her stomach had grown a bit bigger and Kyouya had often caught her rubbing her stomach with a dreamy smile on his face. It always made his heart squeeze tightly when he saw that expression, making him realize just how much Hisoka and the baby were growing on him. He found himself wondering more and more every day if he could redeem himself in Hisoka's eyes and the thoughts were driving him crazy. It used to be only Haruhi who could have done this to him but now…

If only he could touch her stomach. He secretly longed to feel the bubble that made her skin grow tight and round, feel the movement of his child which he was beginning to believe was his. He still had doubts but his growing feelings only protested them. It was a constant whirl of emotions and thoughts in his head and it was hard to keep his mind concentrated on tasks at hand. It was one of the reasons why he had put his work in the hands of his secretary and only answered when it deemed very important.

Currently, he was watching her rub her stomach, that dreamy look on her face. His heart squeezed like always but this time, he was determined to try and feel what she felt.

"Hisoka."

She glanced up at him, her expression dissolving in a second. He was a bit hurt whenever she looked at him; that tight, hard expression that tried to hide the emotions swirling behind her eyes.

"Yes?"

"May I…feel your stomach?" He asked, his tone unbelievably soft.

Her eyebrows inched up in surprise while she tried to find an answer. In spite, she wanted to tell him no and go back to ignoring him as best as possible but she couldn't really deny him feeling it. She tensed herself up as she replied, trying to ready herself.

"I suppose…"

Kyouya hesitated as he looked at her, slowly approaching her as if she were a doe that might run away if he made any sudden movements. Sooner than he thought, he was standing beside her and kneeled down, unsteady hands reaching for her stomach. When he finally felt his fingers brush against the somewhat hard surface, they roamed. His eyes widened and his entire focus was on her stomach. He was sure he felt a little movement but was that really the baby.

Hisoka watched him, taking soft breaths because she was afraid of his reaction. She bit her lip slightly before relaxing, seeing the wonder grow obvious on his face as he felt her stomach. The look on his face made her heart squeeze, wishing that he had felt these feelings beforehand.

"Kenji."

Kyouya looked up, finding himself trapped in her beautiful eyes. He hadn't realized just how close he was to her until now but he was close enough he could just lean forward and kiss her.

He mentally shook his head, realizing where his thoughts had just roamed.

"Wait…you believe you know the gender already?" He asked, leaning backwards to give themselves some distance but he did not remove his hands.

"A boy. Mother's intuition," she said softly, offering a sheepish smile. He hadn't seen one of those for months now.

"But the Doctor usually determines that…" He said and with those words, broke the spell of wonder and peace between them.

Hisoka stood abruptly, sending Kyouya to fall back on his rear end and look up at her in surprise. Hurt, disbelieve, and saddness flicked across her face before she moved past him and towards the door.

"Hisoka, wait!" He called after her, jumping to his feet and turning to face her.

"I'm going out to the park for a walk and fresh air," she said, voice a bit flat. She didn't turn around to face him, only stopping to respond.

"But you can just walk out back. I can walk with you," he offered and then took a step back, realizing just how desperate he sounded. What was she turning him into?

"No and no. You are suffocating me and I need to get away for a little bit. I gave you the space you needed, why can't you return the favor?" She spat, glancing back at him with a hateful look and tears in her eyes.

"Hisoka…"

She walked out without another word, without listening to him. In only moments she was out the door and called for the limo. She relaxed in her seat when they pulled out of the driveway, running a shaky hand through her hair. The hormones had definitely helped her brave Kyouya lately but they also made it harder to deal with him too.

She settled in her seat, requesting for loud music and closed her eyes, intent on enjoying herself.

Kyouya watched out the window for god knows how long. Finally, he moved away from the window and took his cell phone out. He flipped it open and dialed Hisoka's number but it went straight to voicemail. He cursed and flipped it shut, slamming it on the table and running his hands through his hair. He supposed he would just have to wait for her to get home.

He went to his study, thinking he could check his emails and get some things out of the way while she was out. The staff was already full aware of Hisoka's condition and Kyouya had made it quite clear that no harm would come to her out of his sight. He wasn't particularly worried as he sat down and turned on his laptop, losing himself in his work as best as he could.

He wasn't sure what time it was when his phone went off. He rubbed his hands over his eyes and glanced at the time, finding it had been a few hours. His eyebrows narrowed, thinking that Hisoka should have been home by now. His phone went off again, reminding him that someone was attempting to contact him. Thinking it was Hisoka, he answered it before he checked the caller I.D.

"Hisoka-"

"Kyouya."

The deep trombone of the voice made him stop. It was his brother, the one who was one of the top surgeons in the company's hospitals. He frowned, wondering what in the world his brother wanted with him. He only ever spoke with him at family functions or company functions.

"Akito?"

"You need to come down to the main hospital. Now."

Kyouya paused, confused at the tone in Akito's voice. He always sounded business-like with him, they'd never had that brotherly bond. However, the tone sounded tighter, as if he was trying to keep control of his voice but was losing it fast. It made Kyouya worry, his heart sank. This was going to be bad news indeed.

"What's going on?" Kyouya asked, asking softly. He was almost afraid to hear to answer.

"It's your wife."

Kyouya nearly dropped the phone. All color from his face drained and he realized his jaw and slackened. "What? What happened?" He asked, desperate as he rose to his feet.

"She was in a terrible accident. There was a pile up and it took a long time to get her out. The police are still trying to figure out the exact details but her condition is unstable and….we aren't sure if she's going to make it."

The world seemed to still, sound and sight become nothing as his imagination took him to the worst place. He did drop his phone that time, not moving on inch.

"Kyouya? Kyoua!" The small voice of his brother shouting through the phone brought him back to attention. He hurriedly picked up his phone and dashed out the door, grabbing a jacket.

"I'm on my way," Kyoua said before shutting his phone and jogging through the house. He made it to the front door in a flash, shouting almost incoherently to his servants and they seemed to move too slowly for Kyouya as he ran outside, waiting for the other driver.

Finally, he was settled in the car, urging his driver to go faster as they sped through the outskirts of the city. He had to see her, had to make sure she was getting the ebst of care and that she was going to make it. And the baby….god the baby.

His heart sank even lower, his eyes burning as if tears were going to blur his vision but he didn't cry. The chance of his baby surviving was as slim as his wife's. His desperation only grow as he kept urging the driver to increase his speed.

As soon as they pulled up in front of the grand entrance of the hospital, Kyouya hopped out of the car and ran for the doors. He yanked them open and approached the desk, looking wild and frantic.

"Mr. Ohtori, this way," the secretary said, looking at Kyouya with fright. She moved quickly from behind the desk and led him to the elevator.

Kyouya tapped his foot with impatience, his thoughts haunting him with just how bad the situation could be. He pushed his glasses farther up his nose, which were a bit askew.

When the doors finally opened, the nurse led him to the waiting room and Kyouya nearly let out a cry of frustration before he saw his family there. He stopped, seeing the look on their faces. Fuyumi and his father sat together, their faces lined with worry. Akito stood beside them, a hand on his sister's shoulder. His other brother was nowhere to be seen.

"She's been in the emergency room for a while now but it will take a few more hours even if she does make it," his father said and patted the seat next to him.

Kyouya was frozen but eventually nodded and made his way over, sitting next to his father. He rested his elbows on his knees and his head in his heads, not ready to wait for so many hours to hear if his family would make it.

"She's a strong girl…she'll be fine," Fuyumi said in a shaky voice, trying to make herself will to believe that.

"Kyouya!" A familiar voice cried out before he was engulfed in a hug. He looked up and found shiny blond hair in his face and recognized the figure as Tamaki. When Tamaki let go, he found himself face to face with the other Host Club members.

"I know we ended on the wrong foot last time but we're here for you now," Haruhi said as she stepped forward, completely overcome with worry. Kyouya could only nod in response. He was sure his sister had called them but he didn't mind it. For once, he didn't mind the company.


	8. Chapter 8

Well hello everyone! I know I left this story on a hiatus and I really didn't intend to. I'm sure you're bored of excuses and I'm sure I have plenty so let's skip past those and get straight to the good stuff shall we? Warning: this chapter might be shorter than the others but it resolves the cliffhanger from last chapter!

**Affections and Attention**

_Chapter 8_

Kyouya didn't know how long he waited in that little room. He couldn't stay seated after a while, finding himself pacing the center of the room. The other occupants of the room didn't seem to mind, finding his pacing a somewhat numbing distraction from the news they were all waiting for…and dreading. Every person in the room seemed to age a few years, stress and worry lining their faces. No one spoke a word.

Fuyumi and Akito were seated on either side of their father, grim expressions matching each other. Next to them was each member of the host club, holding each other's hands and trying desperately not to cry. They just wanted their dear friend to be okay and no one wanted that more than Kyouya.

What seemed like an eternity later, the operating doctor entered the room. He was obviously tired from the extensive surgery but he had to tell the Ohtori family the news. He glanced around the room, gaze settling on Kyouya who had finally stopped pacing, just waiting for an answer because he almost didn't want to ask aloud. He just wanted to know.

Most of the host club stood up, gripping each other's hands tighter as they waiting for the doctor to speak. The rest leaned forward in their seats, not wanting to be caught standing up in case the news came as a blow.

Hisoka hadn't been paying attention to anything outside the limo, only brooding and staying angry and Kyouya. True, he kind of did deserve some punishment for the way he treated her but she couldn't deny the fact that he did seem to be coming around. It was like a dream come true, if only she could just believe in it. It seemed like it was too good to be true and she didn't want a baby to fix a marriage. She wanted the two of them to work it out.

She didn't even register when a truck slammed into the door, much less the few more after that. All she remembered was being in so much pain and not being able to move. She remembered crying out for help but her voice just sounded so small…she tried and tried, trying to move and feel her stomach but she couldn't. It was then darkness took over again, leaving her in a world of shadows that haunted her as she struggled to wake up, to make sure her baby was okay.

She didn't know how long she was asleep, or what exactly had happened. She needed to know though; she needed answers because even in her unconscious, not knowing was the most frustrating.

It had been hours after the surgery, when she finally managed to open her eyes. Her whole body ached and her head felt fuzzy. She felt like an enormous weight was holding her down and she had no strength to fight it. The room was dimmed, thankfully, because it was just bright enough for her eyes. She blinked a few times, finding that there were other people in this room and there was a growing pressure on her hand.

"Hisoka?"

She managed a small groan in response, the only thing she could utter at the moment. She blinked a few more times, her vision clearing. Voices echoed her name in her ears before someone shushed them all. She barely moved her head to the side, looking down to see the pressure on her hand that was starting to hurt.

Kyouya was sitting there, dark eyes staring intently at her. His face was intensely pale, making his eyes more dramatic than what they usually were. They seemed watery almost but she couldn't tell, she was having a hard time registering everything and clearing her head.

"Kyouya?" She barely whispered, not liking the look on his face. If anything, it brought back the fear to the surface, bubbling and giving her strength to move some more.

She let out a whimper as she tore away from his gaze, looking down at herself and finding most of her limbs in bandages and wraps. None of that scared her though, what did was the fact she could look down and see her feet.

Her baby bump was gone.

She let out a whimper, looking back at Kyouya for any sort of hope that their baby was alive. She could almost feel her heart cracking as she looked, straining for any sort of good news. Out of all of this there had to be some. Couldn't there?

The answer was not what she was expecting. A simple tear rolled down Kyouya's cheek and that was the only answer she needed. She opened her mouth and closed it, unable to make a sound for a moment.

She didn't hear the machines start beeping, or the noise level increase around her. All she could see was Kyouya's tear stained face, and feel the weight of the news sink within her. She felt as if she was drowning and she wanted to sink so far she wouldn't have to remember anything.

Her little light was gone, snuffed out. And it was all her fault. If only she hadn't gotten so made at Kyouya and walked out…they would have been fine. They would still have their baby and god the possibilities of improving their marriage.

Now it was all up in smoke to her.

And she just wanted to die.

The images she had of their dark haired son growing up, playing with his future siblings and making his father proud…the smiles and the childlike innocence… the bedtime stories and the sick days…good or bad she had wanted them so badly and they were fading into nothing because that's all her dreams were anymore.

Nothing.

And she fell back into the darkness, staying there for a long time because she didn't want to wake up. She just wanted to stay there forever, clinging to lost hopes. She never wanted to go back to the harsh world of reality, where she would have to bury her unborn child and try to recover. To face a husband who could turn her away, to face being completely alone…she was losing her will to live.

But Kyouya was not going to lose his wife on top of their child. He didn't know how, but he was going to be the best for her and hope to whatever higher power that she would recover. He couldn't live with himself if he didn't make it up to her, to prove himself.

He was going to make this right.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks so much for the reviews! Definitely not as much as it used to, but, that's what I get for leaving this story for so long. It took a lot to figure out how to write the last chapter and it made me sad but it had to be done. Now, on with the story! (Also, I'm having a hard time with something on my stories. I try and do some separation between paragraphs for time skips but every time I upload the chapter, it doesn't show. Tips would be lovely thanks!)

**Affections and Attention**

_Chapter 9_

It had been several months since the incident; in that time Hisoka had been healing physically but hadn't come out of her shell. She had barely spoken a word and had lost so much weight from her lack of appetite. She spent a lot of her time out in the back of the house where they had buried their child, face drawn and looking heartbreakingly sad. Deep down, she was just waiting for Kyouya to divorce her.

Kyouya had been suffering too, losing his first child. He had taken a break from working altogether, taking his time to grieve but now it was his turn to make sure she ate properly and slept the appropriate number of hours. It was hard though, having her not say a word and just sitting there like a broken doll. It made him want to tear his hair out because he didn't know how to make her feel any better. He wasn't good at the emotional stuff and he was nervous to bring up the topic to her.

Kyouya Ohtori, nervous? What a laugh. He had always been good at hiding behind a mask but everything lately had left him drained and frazzled. He decided not to do it on his own this time though, constantly inviting over members of the host club to keep them company and to try and bring some sort of life back into Hisoka's eyes. It was a great help to Kyouya to know his friends didn't abandon him after the way he had treated them and made him grateful for what he had now.

He currently stood several feet behind his wife, loose button up shirt partially undone and jeans. His hair was a mess and there were light circles under his eyes. His arms were slack at his side as he figured out what to say. He had given her as much space as he could bear and sometimes even pushed it to get a rise out of her but nothing.

"Hisoka," he called to her, voice surprisingly gentle and soft.

She didn't turn her head, dark hair loose in the light breeze. She had a shawl wrapped around herself and the only sign of life was her gripping it tighter around her. Her tired eyes stayed focus on the tombstone in front of her. She knew not burying her son by the rest of the Ohtori family was untraditional but she wanted her baby close to home.

He approached slowly, giving her time to hear him coming closer to her.

"Let's go inside where it's warm, please," he said, stopping when he was directly behind her. He placed a hand on her shoulder, lightly though just in case.

Her head turned slightly, feeling his fingers on her shoulder. Her eyebrows furrowed but she didn't shrug away his hand, not sure if it was because she didn't care or if she just didn't have the energy to. She slowly stood up, wincing at her aching body as she did so. A small gasp escaped her lips and she felt Kyouya's hands on her waist to help her up and steady herself.

Her eyes burned, wanting to cry but she had cried herself out the last few months. There were no tears left to cry, just sorrow that seemed to fill her inside.

"Why don't you just leave me? Why do you stay?" She whispered, not turning to face him, only gripping her shawl tighter until her knuckles turned white.

His eyebrows nearly reached his hairline when she spoke but he didn't let go of her, more surprised by the thought that she had asked such a question.

"Because I care for you Hisoka. I don't know how to prove it to you, but I do," he answered, staring down at the back of her head, willing her to turn out so he could look her in the eyes as he spoke the truth. He wanted nothing more than just to tell her, to make her understand just how frustrating it was to not be able to get his feelings out to her like he wanted.

She turned around to face him, biting her lip. It was her fault for fighting him for so long, for running out and ultimately getting their baby killed. She just didn't understand how he was still willing to stay after she had pushed him away for just as long as he had pushed her away.

"But it's my fault we're standing here," she said, pulling away from him. Her heart ached as she did so and she looked away, unable to continue to look him in the eyes.

An uncharacteristic sound bubbled out of Kyouya's mouth, the sound of shock and disbelief. How in the world did she think it was her fault? He had what he got coming to him and they wouldn't be in this mess if he hadn't given her a try.

"Your fault?! If it's anyone's fault it's mine!" He said, reaching out and taking a hold of her face to make her look up at him. He was gentle but firm, waiting for her to finally make eye contact with him.

"But…"

"No Hisoka. I care about you and I should have seen that sooner. I would have been able to prevent Kenji from being taken away from us and we would be a family," he said, jaw tensing as he said so. He didn't look away from her and he didn't let go of her face so she knew that he meant what he said.

"I made several mistakes and I don't know how to fix them. I'm watching you fade away before me and I don't know what action to take. I'm not going to let you go because you are my wife and I'll be damned if I can't make myself a decent husband for you," he said, shaking her face slightly for emphasis.

Her eyes widened, wanting to believe it was a lie but his dark eyes only spoke the truth. She wanted to cry and scream and hug him all at once because she had been waiting for him to say that for so long and she had given up hope. Perhaps they could be saved after all.

"Are you willing to take one last chance with me and start over?" He asked after a moment of silence. He let go of her face as he waited, searching her eyes for some sort of positive reaction. He wanted to keep their marriage from falling apart and he wanted to make it up to her, to see her smile again.

She was speechless, not expecting the past few minutes to have ever happened in her future. She expected him to ask for a divorce and take their losses because of what had happened. She had thought he was going to get a second try and another marriage that he would be able to choose from but nothing like this.

"Yes," she said, not looking away this time, holding his gaze but she did not smile or frown.

A wave or relief surged through Kyouya when she answered him, unable to stop himself from smiling for the first time in what seemed like years. He wanted to embrace her and to hold her, to try and take her pain away but he was sure that was going too far too fast.

"Thank you Hisoka," he said, doing the only thing he knew he could do without freaking her out more than he already had.

He bowed before her, taking her hand and kissed the back of it like a gentleman before turning towards the house. He didn't let go of her hand though, meaning to pull her inside so he could get her to eat. His first task was getting her to gain back her original weight and to get back into the routine of working but still making time to be with her.

She didn't know exactly what he had in mind, and really, he didn't either. She was going to giving him a chance, a decent one and he wasn't going to let her down. The gears were starting to turn in his head and he was going to treat her how she was supposed to be treated and he hoped he would gain back the love from her that she had always given him before.


	10. Chapter 10

Glad to know that you guys are still sticking with me! It took a lot to make myself write this chapter because I wasn't sure what exactly I was going to do but I have motivation and I'm going to wing it! As always, read, review, and enjoy!

**Affections and Attention**

_Chapter 10_

Hisoka had gained some of the weight she had lost, much to Kyouya's great relief. She still wasn't sleeping well, considering the nightmares but she never told Kyouya. She didn't know how to bring it up to him, just like he didn't know how to bring it up to her that he wanted her closer. He wanted to share a bed with her because he knew she wasn't sleeping well with the dark circles still lingering under her eyes. He also couldn't deny the fact he wanted to share the bed with her as husband and wife, enjoy the pleasures their marriage brought them but he knew that was definitely pushing it.

He had to come up with a plan.

Their anniversary was upon them, and he had talked to Tamaki about what he and Haruhi did for theirs. He knew that if anything, he could get some decent advice from them before making a decision. It took a moment for Tamaki to stop going on and on about the cute things Haruhi had worn before Haruhi shoved him away from the phone to tell Kyouya what he should do.

Making the plans were easy enough, also getting the time off was just as easy. His father had given them the space they needed, most likely unsure of how their marriage was holding and how he should approach the subject. There were other things to worry about before approaching that subject.

When the date loomed closer, he made the maids pack Hisoka's things while she was in the library reading our when he sat down and did something productive with her. He didn't know how exactly to take up her time but he found things. He took her visiting with their friends, to dinner, to art galleries and even went shopping with her just to keep her active. He was seeing hints of smiles more and more which gave him butterflies.

Hisoka was coming back out of her shell, ever so slowly. She still faced getting up every day by feeling the flatness of her stomach and the almost overwhelming feeling of despair wash over her but she always got up, making herself try to move on as best as she could. She knew that she would never fully heal from it but time would make the pain lessen. If only time would move faster.

She expected Kyouya to be working in his study when she slipped into her room and turned the light on to her walk-in closet. She never lingered in there, only grabbing the first thing closest to her but now she walked in with a purpose. She hadn't been in here since putting the clothes away herself.

She vaguely wondered where half of her closet was, thinking at least most of it would have already been washed and put away. She pushed the thought out of her mind when she reached the back where the clothes hung, making her swallow hard. She gently touched the fabric, absently rubbing her stomach as she did. Her maternity clothes were shoved towards the back to keep as out of sight as possible but she wanted to see them again, hoping that it might bring some sort of closure. Her first thought after coming home from the hospital was to throw them out but she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Madam," a soft voice called from behind her. Hisoka didn't turn around to answer the maid nor did she move out of the closet. She was lost in the memory that was close to bringing tears she was trying so hard not to shed.

"The Master requires your presence," the maid said, moving to stand in the entrance of the closet. Her eyebrows were knitted in concern as she watched her Mistress run her fingers up and down one of the Maternity dresses.

The staff had been all too aware of the accident and it had hit them almost as hard as their employers. They had grown close to Hisoka, fond of her kindness and affection to their Master. She was a welcome member to the household since the wedding and they couldn't bear to see her once bright face drawn and saddened.

At those words, Hisoka dropped her hand and faced the maid. She cleared her throat, blinking back the tears that threatened to come. Her own eyebrows furrowed at the maid, wondering what in the world Kyouya would want.

Since the accident he refused to use the word request, making the maids make sure they asked her to see him only if she would like to. She hadn't heard those words in so long, which meant that something was going on and she wasn't quite sure what to think or expect of him.

"Thank you," she said softly, her voice cracking from struggling to regain her composure.

The maid bowed, biting back her tongue. There had been so many things everyone had wanted to say but it wasn't their place to and they didn't know if they would say anything right to begin with. She already knew Kyouya's plans and only hoped that what he had in mind was going to restore Hisoka's happiness.

Hisoka followed the maid out of her room and down the stairs. She was thinking that she was going to be led to either the dining room or the sitting room for some sort of discussion. Instead, she was led to the front door where Kyouya was waiting with his hands clasped behind his back. A rare and faint smile adorned his features and he was dressed up, as if they were going somewhere.

He opened the front door for her, only looking at her expectantly without saying a word. He didn't want to ruin anything beforehand, wanting to see her expression and hope that it was going to work.

"Kyouya?" She questioned, stopping a few feet from him. She wasn't dressed in something they could go to nice places in. She was only wearing loose jeans and a button up shirt, hardly anything an Ohtori member would walk around publically in.

"Madam," a male voice said, pulling her attention away from Kyouya only for a moment. The driver had seemed to appear from the other room and he was holding her coat for her. She was confused at why Kyouya wasn't already telling her where they were going but she wanted to go along with it.

"Thank you," she said, slipping her arm in the sleeves and exiting the house with Kyouya and the driver in tow.

Kyouya opened the door to the already running limo instead of the driver, not quite surprising her but marking it as slightly unusual. She climbed in and moved over so Kyouya could sit beside her. After seatbelts were in place, the driver took off without waiting for Kyouya to say where they were going. This only meant that the driver was in on it as well, whatever it was they were doing.

She wanted to ask what in the world they were doing but she didn't have the voice to. Kyouya was a tad bit surprised at her lack of questions but he supposed he had to have patience. Her reaction now had nothing to do with later.

It wasn't much longer before they arrived at the airport and she looked at Kyouya and folded her arms, now more curious than ever. They hadn't flown anywhere since their honeymoon. This was definitely something big and it made her heart rate increase from excitement and a little bit of fear.

"Kyouya-" She began but she was cut off.

"You don't think I would forget our anniversary do you?" He said in his normal tone but it was laced with something soft and warm, like the hidden side of his heart.

She couldn't help when her mouth opened in shock, or when her heart skipped a beat when he smiled at her as he said so. He undid both of their seatbelts before taking her hand and gently pulling her out. He didn't let go either as he pulled her out and towards the entrance.

He had been nervous about real intimacy with her since he had resolved to try and fix their marriage and even more nervous about publically showing it. He wasn't afraid of showing it, only afraid of what her reaction would be to it because he had the fear of rejection.

Even though they had been married a very rocky year, Hisoka was blushing. She hadn't felt like this in such a long time and the feeling was welcome in her heart because she was so tired of feeling sorrow. She didn't want to think about the possibility of another failure, only that this was leading somewhere good.

"We have a long flight ahead of us, so it would be a good idea to rest on the way there," Kyouya said as they worked their way through the airport.

She glanced up at him, watching him pull out the tickets from the inside pocket of his jacket but she could not see the destination on them before he set them back safely in the pocket. He was just checking to make sure he hadn't lost them.

It had taken some time to find a decent place but it wasn't the same place as their honeymoon. Haruhi had warned it might bring back painful memories instead of healing them so he had decided on somewhere different but a definite vacation spot. He was just hoping that whatever happened there would bring them closer together and maybe…just maybe…they could head down the road of love and the chance of trying for another baby.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it took so long…again. Once again this chapter stumped me and I've been trying to work this one out instead of posting other stories and such. This is unfortunately nearing its end and I want to make it as great as possible so some pointers would be lovely! Also I want to thank all of you reviewers and followers for keeping me reminded of this story. I've been thinking of doing an alternate story of Kyouya and Hisoka in the Academy together but for right now, it's only a thought. So tell me what you think and I'll get on with the story!

**Affections and Attention**

_Chapter 11_

The flight had been long and she had gathered they were heading to Hawaii since Kyouya had decided to use public transportation instead of the Ohtori family's private jet. It was a nice change though; another surprise that she was sure Kyouya had planned. It was a hint for her and he was going to reveal nothing more until they got there.

She fell asleep on the way there, head resting on Kyouya's arm. He was pleased to say in the least and wanted to pull her closer but the arms of the seats made it awkward to do so and he really didn't want to disturb her.

He gently shook her awake when they arrived, nervous and excited about the whole thing. Romance was what he was going for but he had no knowledge of it which is why he called his best friends. He didn't want to mess up and he wanted to do over their honeymoon the right way.

Hisoka rubbed her eyes, still a little sleepy and Kyouya couldn't hold back a smile. She looked cute.

"Come on, the driver is waiting," he said and took her hand. He led them off of the plane

Soon enough they arrived in a five star hotel, baggage being taken up to their rooms for them. He kept his lips sewn shut, clenching his jaw in anticipation. Seeing this expression on his face made Hisoka wonder just what he had up his sleeve in order to make him so expressive.

When they finally reached their room, he took out his key but hesitated. He turned to her, looking down so she could clearly look into his eyes when he spoke to her.

"I know I haven't been the husband you wished of me but I want to salvage our marriage. I did not think I could care for you the way you wanted from me but I was proven wrong and I want to show you that I do have feelings for you. I want to act on them, if you would like me to," he finished, unconsciously holding his breath and waiting for her answer.

She had gathered that it was something along those lines but hearing it, still surprised her. She had waited for this day to come for so long but yet she had lost faith in it. Hearing him talk to her like this was a dream come true and her heart swelled, beating at a more accelerated rate.

"Kyouya…of course I just…I just thought you wouldn't want me around after…" She said, trying to form sentences on the thoughts going through her mind the last few months. She had been so afraid that he was only caring for her until she was healthy again and then asking for a divorce or something along those lines.

"I couldn't do such a thing to you," he said, letting out his held breath and bent down, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. Her heart skipped a beat.

"I want to start over, from the night of our honeymoon. I want to know you as my wife, and spend the proper time with you. I want to try again, to have a family. There is no one other than you I wish to be with," he said, turning back to the door and sliding the key.

Her heart ached but this time, it was not from loss. It was from love, and chances, and possibilities. From the ending she finally got to have, just not the way she had ever imagined it would be.

When he opened the door, roses as chilled wine greeted them on the bed. The balcony door was open, letting in a warm breeze that brought the fragrance towards them. The view of the sea was clear from where she was standing and it almost brought tears to her eyes.

"I love you Hisoka. Will you join me for a glass?" He asked, stepping into the room and picking up the wine bottle.

She was frozen to the spot, tears welling up in her eyes and spilling over. She was so overcome by happiness than she just couldn't move.

"Hisoka?" He asked, seeing her and freezing to the spot himself. Had he gone too far? "Did I say something wrong?"

"No…no…I just can't believe that you're being honestly romantic," she said with a small laugh. The sound made his heart jump.

She finally moved, heading towards him and wrapping him in a tight embrace. It felt like she was holding on for dear life but he didn't mind. Contact had been rare since the incident and a laugh even rarer. He could feel her emotions seep out of the hug and he hugged her just as tight back to relieve everything she was feeling.

"Thank you," she mumbled into his chest, words barely comprehensible.

"No, thank you for opening my eyes to the most wonderful woman in my life," he replied softly. He loosened his grip and slid his hands up her sides until they found her face. He gently tilted her head up to look up at him and he kissed her.

Happiness exploded through the pair as he kissed her and then kissed away her tears like the hero from a romance novel. He then planted one on her forehead again, drawing away with skin a bit flushed but a smile on his face. She mirrored his expression.

"I was thinking that tonight, we could walk on the beach when it gets dark. There are luaus tonight by the edge and they sound most invigorating," he said, sounding more like himself…but not so distanced from her.

"It sounds lovely," she said, grin brightening her face.

"I hoped so," he said, popping the cork off the bottle and pouring them each a glass.

She took the glass from him and started sipping, feeling the sweetness slide down her throat and warm her belly. He watched her sip at her drink before taking a few of his own and setting it aside. He took her glass and set it aside as well, ignoring her quizzical look before taking her head in his hands again and kissing her.

This kiss was different, more passionate and demanding. She was a little bit afraid, knowing what this kiss meant but she kissed back just as eagerly. She wanted this too. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening it. He eventually pulled away put it was only to say.

"We might want to close the door."


End file.
